Anohana Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A small collection of Anohana one-shots. Mostly Yaoi.
1. Care, Yukiatsu X Jinta, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Anohana fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Implied Yukiatsu/Jinta  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Maybe some OOCness...  
Notes: I'm aware this pairing is probably as opposite from canon as you can get, but I still like it so... yeah...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Anohana"

**Care**

"Yadomi!"

Jinta blinked awake.

"Huh?"

"Yadomi!" Came another yell, followed by pounding on the front door of his house.

"Yukiatsu?" Jinta muttered as he pushed the covers off of his body and forced himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to get his mind and body to finish waking up.

Another loud knock sounded from the front door of his house.

"I know you're in there Yadomi."

Jinta groaned.

What the hell did the other boy want?

"I'm coming!"

He finally yelled, hoping that it would convince the other male to stop being so loud.

Jinta stretched, he really didn't want to go face the other. He sounded angry for some reason, not that Jinta knew why he would be angry.

Somehow he forced himself to get up and slowly made his way to the front of the house, not bothering to change out of his sleeping clothes.

"What is it?" Jinta asked as he opened the door to reveal the slightly taller male that had disrupted his sleep.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow at the black-haired teen, "It's noon and you were still asleep?"

"Yeah, so?" Jinta grumbled in return.

Atsumu smirked, "Never mind."

"Why are you here? And why are you pounding on my door?" Jinta asked again.

At this Atsumu frowned slightly and looked away, "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to sleep all day." He muttered, "It's really a waist you know."

"Why do you care if I waist my day or not?"

"I don't." Atsumu snapped as he turned to glare at the other male.

Jinta groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, "Fine, whatever, I'm up. You can go now." He said as he turned away and went to close the door behind himself.

"Jinta wait." Atsumu called as he shot forward to keep the other man from closing the door on him.

Jinta blinked at the other, "What?"

"I-" The brunette tried, but cut himself off.

Jinta stared at the other for a while before he finally continued.

"I- I do care about you." Atsumu said as he finally looked back up at the other male.

Jinta blinked back at the other, not really understanding why the other was being so serious all of the sudden.

"That's why I came." Atsumu informed.

"You came because you care about me?"

"I-" He paused, "I came because I wanted to tell you that I... care about you."

Jinta stared at the other.

"Oh..."

Atsumu looked away, not wanting to see disgust in the other boy's face.

The two stood in silence for several long moments.

Atsumu lowered his hand from the door.

"Do you want to come in?"

Atsumu blinked as his head shot up to look back at Jinta.

Jinta smiled sheepishly, "It looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Atsumu nodded numbly and as Jinta stepped aside he walked into the other's house.

They did have a lot to talk about.

THE END


	2. Wake Up, Yukiatsu X Jinta, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Anohana fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Yukiatsu/Jinta  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Again, I know it's not canon, but I like this pairing...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Anohana"

**Wake Up**

Jinta groaned as he rolled over in bed; hating the light shining in his eyes.

Eventually he forced his eyes open and glared at the offending window, then suddenly he realized something was wrong.

He had closed the blinds before he went to bed the night before.

Not only that.

"About time you woke up."

Jinta jumped and snapped his head to look at the other boy in his room.

Yukiatsu stared at him; he was standing next to the window and it was obvious that he was the one that had opened the blinds.

Jinta threw the covers off of himself and got out of bed just to glare at the other, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Your dad let me in before he went to work." Yukiatsu replied with a shrug.

Jinta let out another groan as he flopped back down onto his bed, "Why?"

"I told him we had plans."

"But we don't." Jinta grumbled from under the arm he had thrown over his face.

Another shrug, "Yes, but I told you that I wasn't going to let you laze around all the time anymore."

"Why do you care?"

Yukiatsu practically growled as he stormed over to the other, grabbing his arms and forcing black-haired boy to look at him.

"I thought we went over this already."

Jinta rolled his eyes and tried to yank his arm from out of the other's grip.

Yukiatsu wouldn't let go and instead pinned the other's arm to the bed and leaned down, claiming his lips.

Jinta stiffened for a moment before relaxing and kissing the other back.

The kiss didn't last long and soon Yukiatsu was pulling away, releasing the other's arm as he did.

"Get dressed, we're going out." Yukiatsu informed.

"Go out where?" Jinta asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Yukiatsu shrugged as he turned towards the door, "Just get up."

Jinta stared after the other before rolling his eyes and pushing himself out of bed; he knew that if he didn't get ready on his own Yukiatsu would just come back in and force him.

And he didn't mind the idea of spending the day with the other.

THE END


End file.
